Fairytale gone bad
by kalanthia
Summary: Bella glaubt, Edwards Geheimnis gelüftet zu haben. Edward erlebt eine Überraschung.


**Disclaimer: Die Twilight-Saga von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oneshot.**

**Fairytale Gone Bad**

Bella

Ich folgte Edward vom Parkplatz der Forks High in den Wald. Wenn er nicht vor den Augen der anderen mit mir reden wollte – gut, ich konnte es verstehen.

Seine Geschwister blickten uns mit undurchdringlichen Gesichtern nach. Nur Alice lächelte mir zu.

Edward lief schneller als ich, also holte ich ihn erst ein, nachdem er kurz hinter dem Waldrand vor einem moosbewachsenen, umgestürzten Baumstamm stehen blieb, der den schmalen Weg versperrte.

„Ich weiß es.", wiederholte ich meine Worte von vorhin, als ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Meine Worte klangen seltsam dumpf im Nebeldunst, der zwischen dem Unterholz und den Bäumen fest hing.

„Sag' es.", verlangte Edward. „Sag' es laut." Seine Stimme klang gequält und irgendwie traurig.

Wie schwer musste es für ihn sein, mit diesem Geheimnis zu leben, fragte ich mich.

„Du bist" – begann ich und blickte zu ihm auf. Er stand nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt.

Ein harter Zug erschien um Edwards scotch-farbene Augen, fast als erwarte er, dass ich ihn nicht mehr mögen wurde, wenn sein Geheimnis einmal offenbart war.

„Was bin ich, Bella?", hakte er nach als ich schwieg.

„Du bist… schwul."

Edward Gesichtsauszug veränderte sich radikal. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, seine Lippen standen sprachlos ein wenig auseinander. Er errötete nicht einmal, wie es mir an seiner Stelle zweifellos passiert wäre.

„Bella, ich" – Es klang, als wolle er mir widersprechen.

„Edward, es ist okay, wirklich. Ich habe nicht das geringste Problem damit. Ich mag dich und ich möchte noch immer mit dir befreundet sein.", plapperte ich drauflos.

„Aber, Bella" –

„Nichts aber! Ein paar meiner Freunde in Arizona sind homosexuell. Du kannst mir doch nichts vormachen. Dein Aussehen, die Designerklamotten. Du bist der einzige Junge weit und breit, der sich wie ein Gentleman benimmt."

„Es ist nicht gerade schwer, im Vergleich zu Mike Newton Manieren zu zeigen." Edward hatte schon wieder den gequälten Blick von vorhin.

Ich begann, auf dem Pfad zurückzulaufen und sah mich kurz um, ob er auch kam. Er war schon an meiner Seite.

„Hey, ich kann dir sogar ein Blinddate organisieren." Ich boxte Edward in den Oberarm. Autsch. Er hatte ja richtig Muskeln. „Der Sohn des besten Freundes von Charlie ist wirklich niedlich. Sein Name ist Jake."

Es wäre nett, wieder ein schwules Pärchen in meinem Freundeskreis zu haben, überlegte ich.

Wie schon an den letzten Tagen fing Edward mich vor der Mittagspause am Eingang zur Cafeteria ab. Alice winkte uns aufgeregt an den üblichen Cullen-Tisch.

„Ignorier' sie.", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr und wollte mich an einen der freien Zweiertische führen.

„Bella! Edward!", brüllte Alice und fuchtelte nun aufgeregt mit beiden Armen.

„_Das_ wäre sehr unhöflich.", tadelte ich und umrundete ihn, um zu Alice zu gehen. Niemand war je an den Cullen-Tisch eingeladen worden, jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wusste. Aber hey, ich war ja jetzt die Neue an dieser Schule.

Alice setzte sich auf Jaspers Schoß und bot mir ihren Stuhl an, direkt neben Edwards Stammplatz. Rosalie, die blonde Superbraut, versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Jasper schmunzelte verhalten, doch seine fast schwarzen Augen blitzten schelmisch.

Emmet brach in ein lautes, wieherndes Lachen aus. „Euer Gespräch war wohl doch nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet, kleiner Bruder?" Er schlug Edward so fest auf die Schulter, dass ich glaubte, er würde gleich in die Knie brechen.

Edward rammte Emmet als Antwort seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Willst du Pizza?", erkundigte sich Alice und schob mir ihr Tablett hin. Gerade mal eine Pizzaecke fehlte.

Ich vermutete: „Ich bin hier wohl nicht die Einzige, die auf Diät ist."

Keine Ahnung, warum Emmet das schon wieder so lustig fand.

}o{

Edward

Nicht nur, dass ich seit Stunden von Emmets unangebrachten Gedanken verfolgt wurde (ganz zu Schweigen von den kollektiven Anzüglichkeiten meiner Geschwister auf der Heimfahrt von der Schule), sondern auch Carlisles Reaktion fiel anders aus, als ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

„Besser, sie hält dich für schwul als für einen Vampir." Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern und bemühte sich immerhin, nur innerlich zu lachen. Für mich machte es keinen Unterschied.

„Bedenke, Sohn, was die Alternative wäre: Wenn Bella herausgefunden hätte, was wir sind" –

_Du weißt, es wäre das Todesurteil für Bella, wenn die Volturi je davon erführen._

Ich seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? So lange wir noch hier leben ihren schwulen besten Freund spielen?"

Carlisle starrte Löcher in die Luft und versuchte unschuldig zu wirken. „Soooo schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, oder?" Seine Gedanken sagten das genaue Gegenteil.

„Spinnst du?", fuhr ich Carlisle an. „Das mit dem Blinddate hat sie todernst gemeint! Was soll ich denn tun, wenn dieser Jake sich in mich verknallt?"

Carlisle versuchte hastig, die unfreiwilligen Fantasien, in denen ich die Avancen dieses fremden Jungen erwiderte, zu verbergen.

_Was glaubst du, wie viele Angebote von Männern ich in dreihundert Jahren schon bekommen habe? Und nicht alle waren Menschen._

Flüchtige Erinnerungen: Einer der Pfleger hier im Forks General Hospital, der mit Carlisle flirtete. Ein Nomade. Ein Arzt-Kollege. Zuletzt zwei Vampire in dunkelgrauen Kapuzenumhängen, die Carlisle anboten, ihn zu „lehren".

„Du hast Recht. Soooo schlimm wird es nicht werden." Meine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Mit Bella BHs einkaufen wird das reinste Kinderspiel im Vergleich zu der Folter, die Emmet und Jasper gerade planen."

}o{

**Ich freue mich über jede noch so kurze Review!**

**Für alle, die jetzt auf meine anderen Stories neugierig geworden sind: Eine Felix-Geschichte, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6153896/1/Violent_delights**


End file.
